


in this fragmented world, don't go

by 2nian



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, My First AO3 Post, please bare with me and read?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25015069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2nian/pseuds/2nian
Summary: soobin is lost without his yeonjun-hyung who was always with him.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my first work, if i had finished this earlier i would have posted it but it took me a while! hope you enjoy it

he didn't know where he was. he didnt't know what was happening. he didn't know anything.

he had never felt so confused and afraid, fear and panic coursing through his veins due to this unfamiliar situation.

yeonjun. he needed to find yeonjun. he needed his yeonjun-hyung. 

fuck, he was so confused. the five of them were just in the practice room when suddenly their usual routine was thrown out the window as soon as the shaking started. they were all confused as to what was happening, their panic amplified even more when the lights went out. soobin would never forget the fear that gripped him when the lights turned back on and he counted one, two, three and realized there should've been one more.

yeonjun.

something led him to the door, an instinct telling him to venture to the unknown territory. he looked back at the other three with him, all wearing matching looks of worry. soobin simply flashed them a smile to reassure them.

"stay here, okay? I'll be back with yeonjun-hyung." 

they all seemed as if they wanted to protest, but the authority in their leader's voice was palpable and made them decide to trust him. they nodded in return and soobin looked forward once more at the ominous light shining through the threshold. he stepped into the light without another glance, and the three were left alone in the room, their heavy breathing echoing through the walls, making them feel so much more alone.

soobin walked through the bright light until he reached a dark hallway, its walls dreary and reminding him of his solitude. fear rushed through his veins but his worry for yeonjun drowned it out. he didn't know how long he walked before he finally saw light at the end of the dark tunnel. he rushed towards it, adrenaline boosting him and letting him forget the tiredness settling into his bones. the light got brighter and brighter as he ran towards it, the intensity of it forcing soobin to shut his eyes and run ahead blindly. he only opened them when he felt wind blowing wildly and rustling his hair and clothes, but the sight that greeted him made him jolt. 

he was surrounded by debris, numerous hunks of metal and pieces of what were once mighty structures in his line of sight. the sky was an ominous mix of red and purple and violent strikes of lightning shook him to the core. the wind blew wilder, his hair whipping around face and causing him to snap out of the fear-stricken trance he was in. 

right, he was here for yeonjun.

soobin scoured through the debris for what seemed like hours, his sense of time lost due to his determination to find his hyung. he climbed tall pieces of debris, looking at his surroundings from a high vantage point just to take a glimpse of yeonjun. he looked through every nook and cranny and lifted pieces of debris to the best of his ability. his adrenaline was starting to fade and the tiredness was seeping into his bones but there were still no signs of his hyung. soobin let out a heavy sign from the high position he was in, lingering just for a moment to feel the breeze rush through his face before jumping off the hunk of concrete.

what he didn't expect was to see the outline of what seems to be a human being under another piece of debris. the shadows cloaked the being, making soobin unable to identify any of it's features. hope blossomed in his chest.

"yeonjun-hyung?" 

the feeble whisper cut into the tense atmosphere. soobin took a step closer. then another, slowly approaching. he could make out the outline of an unconscious male lying down under the debris and what seems to be vibrant blonde hair...? the hope soobin had amplified. the corners of his mouth rose to a relieved grin. he went to call out his hyung's name once more when a bright flash of lightning struck, it's light shining over soobin and the being he was approaching. he was now able to identify who was under the debris.

soobin didn't think he could ever forget the bloodied face of his hyung staring up at him, soulless eyes boring into him. he freezed in his tracks and drowned in the panic that rushed up his chest and clawed at his throat. blood pounded in his ears, muffling the loud thunder echoing through the clearing.

soobin had never felt so empty yet so full of emotions. all he knew was that his breathing was getting rapid and his tears were flowing down his cheeks and dripping into the ground. all he knew was that yeonjun, his hyung, was gone.

he didn't know how long he stood there, unable to look away from yeonjun's corpse. his skin was pale, making the vibrant red stand out. he was stuck in a trance, he couldn't believe that yeonjun was gone. soobin didn't know what to do without his hyung. the rumble of thunder surrounded him as lightning continued to pierce through the colorful sky. wind whipped around him, drying the tears that escaped his eyes. he couldn't stop shivering, the trembling becoming more and more violent as each second passes. 

another bright lightning strike jolted him out of his trance, forcing him to close his eyes once more due to its intensity. soobin suddenly felt a bout of vertigo, making him feel as if the world was spinning, all the while still having his eyes shut.


	2. take me with that secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> soobin closes his eyes in dark despair and opens them to hopeful light.

soobin opened his eyes to the ceiling of the practice room he was in before. he blinked blearily, trying to comprehend why he was back here. his head was pounding and his heart was still beating fast, he was so confused. he shut his eyes again, drained from everything that has happened today 

"soobinie?"

it was a quiet whisper but it cut through the stiff silence. he knew that voice. but it couldn't be. he saw yeonjun's corpse. he stared into his lifeless eyes and saw his unmoving body. 

was he going insane? 

a hand gripped his shoulder, its weight a welcomed familiarity. it was what yeonjun always did to reassure him.

"soobinie, i'm here."

the voice was stronger now, worry seeped into its tone. soobin's trembling subsided a bit, comforted by the voice. but it wasnt enough, he needed to see yeonjun with his own two eyes.

soobin hesitated. what if he opens his eyes to nothing? what if he opens his eyes and realizes that he made up the voice and the hand on his shoulder?

the hand on his shoulder squeezed tighter as if sensing his panic. the hand was warm. it didn't feel like a figment of his imagination.

soobin blearily opened his eyes and was greeted with the concerned face of yeonjun staring down at him, face lively and full of emotion, eyes full of worry staring at him. soobin brought his own hand up to the hand still holding onto him. it was warm. it was real.

soobin surged up from his position, belatedly realizing that he was on the floor and was leaning on the mirrors. the sudden action took yeonjun aback and they landed in a heap of limbs. soobin slipped his head into the crook of yeonjun's neck, murmurs spilling from his lips.

"you're alive. you didn't leave me. hyung don't leave me. don't leave me. please, hyung. i'm not imagining this, right? you're here with me, right? please, hyung, please."

he felt a warm hand intertwine its fingers with his. yeonjun brought their locked hands up to his chest and soobin feels the heartbeat pulsing through his fingers.

"soobinie i'm here. i'm alive, see?"

soobin significantly calmed down. he was still shivering but it wasn't the violent shaking he was experiencing before. yeonjun used his other hand to card his fingers through soobin's hair whilst whispering words of assurance to comfort him.

they stayed there for a few minutes until soobin's trembling subsides completely. he was still shaken up but he can feel yeonjun's warmth encompassing him and he feels better.

the maknaes. where were the maknaes?

"hyung, where are the maknaes?"

yeonjun's fingers stopped in their tracks and soobin feels his heart drop into his stomach. he stiffened up. did he manage to lose them? what kind of leader was he? he fucked up again.

"soobin calm down. they're back at the dorm. i made them leave because I didn't want you to feel overwhelmed."

soobin let out a shaky sigh of relief and sags back down. yeonjun didn't complain about the weight, he simply resumed carding his fingers through soobin's hair. soobin's heavy breathing echoed in the dimly lit room. yeonjun waited for his breathing to go back to normal before breaking the silence.

"let's go back to the dorm, yeah? soobinie is that okay with you? can you stand up?"

soobin nodded and stood up on shaky legs, almost falling if not for yeonjun supporting him. yeonjun intertwined their fingers once more and didn't let go all the way back to the dorm. they didn't let go even when they pass through the threshold and through the living room where the maknaes were sitting. the corner of soobin's lips twitched up to a small relieved smile as soon as he saw the maknaes but he and yeonjun didn't linger. they didn't let go of each other even as yeonjun opened the door to his room, and not even when they fell in a heap on his bed.

yeonjun doesn't ask soobin what happened despite his burning curiosity and soobin is grateful. he's completely drained and everything that happened still hasn't dawned on him. they bask in the comforting silence, no words needed to reassure each other that they're together. soobin is lying down on yeonjun's chest, his ear pressed onto exactly where yeonjun's heart is. his eyes were falling shut by the second. he let the rhytmic beating be his lullaby, lulling him into a comforting dreamless sleep as soon as his eyes finally shut.

yeonjun feels the exact moment when soobin fell asleep, his breathing evening out into a slow rhythm. yeonjun soon follows suit and they fall asleep together, hands still not letting go. 

they still don't understand what exactly happened. yeonjun still doesn't know what soobin saw. soobin still doesn't know why he saw those visions. but there's no need to rush. they still have a lot of time. after all, they won't be leaving each other anytime soon. they'll get through this together just like what they've always done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's a wrap! maybe? i might post another chapter? idk, well, if anyone reads this then tell me if you want a new chapter


End file.
